Love after death
by Attack on MLG
Summary: Jasper is persistent to have Max chat with him in order to relieve him of some of his loneliness, and the raven begrudgingly obeys. However, the conversation takes an unexpected turn when the ghost let's his emotions get the better of him. Contains angst and weird/controversial themes.
1. Chapter 1

**No one really creates stories focused on Max and Jasper's dynamic, so I went ahead anyways UwU**

 **I'm facing major writer's block atm, so take this :)**

* * *

"David forgives you, by the way." The raven scuffed his shoe in the dirt, bored. His brows narrowed angrily when he wasn't given a response. "Listen, it's late and I need my midnight coffee. Show your ass or i'm leaving." It was coming up to 10 pm according to his watch, anf the cold breeze didn't help either.

Instantly the boy appeared in front of him, grinning widely. "Howdy!"

Max flinched, but quickly recovered. "Don't you ever fucking do that again–"

"Nothing wrong with a little fun." He winked teasingly. "Anyways, you wanna elaborate on that? What's Davey said?"

"He doesn't know you're dead. We had to white lie." The camper shrugged. "But don't worry, he still forgives you."

Jasper pursed his lips. "I don't really understand… but I'll take it!" He smiled. "I owe you one, Maxy–!"

"Don't call me that."

"Too late!" He attempted to ruffle the shorter male's hair but frowned when his hand just phased through. "Oh. Yeah, that happens sometimes." His brow quirked upon noticing Max's stunned expression. "Y-You okay…? It's a little chilly, you're probably cold."

Nervously he licked his lips. "I, uh, I just can't get my head around it." He huffed. "I always had it in my head that once you die, you're, um… well, you're gone. You never come back. But after finding out about you…" His eye twitched somewhat uncomfortably. "… I guess I was wrong."

The ghost grimaced as he scratched the back of his neck. "You sound disappointed… Why is that?"

There was a moment of silence.

"…Reasons."

 _Oh._

"Oh… Oh, okay, I get you." He offered a small smile, before jabbing his head in the direction of a nearby log. "You wanna chat about it?"

The raven scoffed. "Oh yeah, because discussing my issues with a ghost is really gonna help." Max rolled his eyes. "I think i'll pass." And with that he turned to leave, a smirk playing on his lips. It was pointless even talking to Jasper. He was dead for Christ's sake. He couldn't even leave the damn island.

"Y'know… I never get visiters." Max could hear the twinge of desperation in his lowered voice.

He turned around.

The two locked stares.

"It gets real lonely. If you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you hung out with me for a bit."

"It's late–"

"Please–" Suddenly he raised his voice, but cut himself off in realisation; a few birds from nearby trees shot out of their nests at the disturbance, much to his dismay. Max flickered his widened eyes over him in shock, taken aback by the outburst. "Please, Maxy, I-I only want some company! I won't keep you long, I promise–"

"If I say yes, will you quit whining?"

Jasper paused, before his previously worried expression turned hopeful. "Y-Yeah, sure thing!" He beamed as he took hold of the younger's hand and lead him over to the log, not wanting to let go. His hand was smaller than his own, and obviously warmer… and also kind of soft, but _not_. It was weird.

He hadn't held a person's hand in years.

If there was the option to, he'd never let go.

Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Max grunted as he sat down, quickly finding out that the log was quite damp and somewhat uncomfortable. Nonetheless, he stayed put. "So," His eyes looked up at meet with Jasper's."you get lonely, huh?"

The ghost nodded and offered a hasty laugh. "Yeah, being on my own and all."

"Doesn't the Quartermaster ever talk to you?"

"No, not really…" He shuddered. "I choose to avoid him when he visits the house. He's usually already got plans…"

Max grimaced. He hadn't even taken that into consideration. He needed to change the subject, and fast. "How lonely does it get, then?"

"Very." The blond chewed his lip anxiously. "Very, very, lonely."

"Oh. Sorry."

Jasper suddenly gasped, shaking his head frantically. "N-No, don't be! You get used to it after a couple years–"

"I call bullshit." He interrupted sternly. "Dude, you don't need to pretend. You sound so fucking depressed, even if you think being a ghost is cool."

"But being a ghost _is_ cool–"

"No it's not. You haven't eaten or drank anything in - what? - ten, fourteen years? You're seriously happy with that?"

"W-Well, of course not. Bu-But it's just the lack of company that I don't like." He smiled softly and held out his hand. "C'mon, put ya hand in mine."

Hesitantly Max obliged, swallowing down his nerves when the two touched. "…So how come you can hold stuff, and sometimes you can't…?"

"Depends how I'm feeling." He shrugged, lowering their hands until they were rested between them on the log. "If I'm not really focusing, it doesn't sometimes work. But other times – times like this – it works perfectly…"

"So you've gotta focus? That sounds like way too much effort."

"Not really." Jasper glanced briefly down at their hands, still entwined. "It works fine when I'm with you, anyways."

Max blinked. "Why is that?" His eyes widened slightly as the ghost scooted closer, their legs nearly touching. He let go of the smaller hand and placed his own hand on the raven's shoulder.

"You're the shit, Maxy." He smiled. "You're, uh, you're _sick_."

"What do you mean…?" This was weird. He didn't like it. He didn't understand.

"That's why you say, isn't it? Sick, like rad–"

"Get totthe point."

"Right! Uh, well, you're a great friend–"

"We're not friends."

"Fine then." His eyes lit up. "Best friends."

"No, not that either." The raven muttered sourly. "I'd say acquaintances."

The ghost continued to smile brightly. "That's fair. But I'm still gonna consider us as friends."

"Yeah, you do that…" He then let go of the elder's hand and stretched his arms above his head, cracking his bones. He yawned tiredly. "I should get going–" Suddenly he was forced back down by an outstretched arm, before turning to glare at the owner. "What."

"Stay."

"No. I'm tired. I'm cold."

"It's too dark, trust me–"

"I got here fine on my own, Jasper." Max pushed him away and stood up, brushing himself down. "I appreciate the concern, but I need to get back." He paused and looked himself over, grimacing as he rolled his eyes in frustration. "I haven't got any dirt on my ass, have I?"

Jasper swallowed thickly, eyes darting back and fourth between the camper's face and rear. "No, y-you're fine."

"I'm trusting you." He offered a short laugh, clearly not noticing the blush spreading over the ghost's cheeks. It was dark, after all. "Good talkin' with you, though. See ya."

The brunet watched as he waved his goodbyes, before disappearing into the darkness of the trees. "Yeah… good… good talk…"

* * *

 **Please review UwU**


End file.
